1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to a lighted fishing float. The lights in the float change colors when a fish comes in contact with the lure or bait and alerting the fisherman.
2. Description of Prior Art
The lights utilized in conventional lighted floats are typically small and dim. They are difficult to see, do not clearly indicate the difference between a fish nibbling and a fish hooked, and quickly disappear from sight under water. This severely limits the kind and amount of information relayed to the fisherman.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,145 to Wang illustrates an illuminated fishing float with a mechanism for intensifying the light source when a fish that is attached to the float. This patent does not disclose or suggest that the light emitting source can be of two different colors one of which is switched on when a fish bites. It also uses a magnetic ball switch to apply more current to the light source when the position of the float is changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,205 to Klammer is drawn to an illuminated float with a single light source mounted within the guide. The guide moves when a fish strikes a hook which is attached to the guide. As the guide moves up and down in response to a fish strike different portions of the float are illuminated. These portions are composed of different colors thereby the float changes colors as a fish strikes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,114 to Riead is drawn to a fishing float with a single light source of a single color. The light source is switched on when a fish strikes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,655 to Reed discloses a fishing float with an LED light source. The LED light source is one color and does not respond to strikes by fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,578 to Johnson describes a float which has a light source that illuminates when the float member has slid the predetermined distance from the remote end of the fishing line, and the remote end has descended to the predetermined maximum depth. It does not signal strikes of fish. Only one color of light is emitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,761 to Machovina is drawn to a fishing float which has one color of light and the light is illuminated when a fish strikes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,615 to Lu describes a fishing float with flash indicators. When a fish strikes the hook the light source in the float flashes.
None of these references describe a fishing float with multicolored light sources that change color when a fish strikes.